Merchandise
Princess Daisy has been the subject of many derivative products. This page aims to list all the merchandise related to Daisy. Plush toys Two official plush toys of Daisy have been released so far. Both plush toys have been made by the company Sanei. The first Daisy plush was released in late 2012 in Japan alongside Birdo, Dry Bones, and Kamek. The second Daisy plush was released in late 2014 under the Super Mario All-Star Collection plush line. The original Sanei Daisy plush is 9 inches tall, and the Super Mario All-Star Collection Daisy is 10 inches tall. A Baby Daisy plush doll was released in Japan under the Super Mario All-Star Collection plush line. 719P5DRxVNL._SL1257_.jpg|Sanei's first Daisy plush 71o9XVxYp8L._SL1500_.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars Collection Daisy plush DmgMdOdXcAE91TX.jpeg|Super Mario All-Star Collection Baby Daisy plush Figurines Several Daisy figurines have been released. Bandai released a set of finger puppet figures based on characters from Super Mario Land. Daisy is one of the ten figures in the set. This is most likely the only figurine depicting Daisy in her original design. A second finger puppet figure of Daisy was released in the Mario Party Collection set from 2005. Daisy is one of the eleven figures in the set, and her figure is modeled after her Mario Party 5 artwork. Tumblr_m9352klRkQ1rrftcdo1_1280.jpg|Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set tumblr_ovxep5orL61rrftcdo1_1280.png ClassicDaisyFingerPuppet.jpg|Daisy finger puppet from the Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set DaisyMP5FingerPuppet.jpg|Mario Party Collection Daisy finger puppet Daisyfiguresparty.jpg|Mario Party Daisy Finger Puppet with Box Mario Party Collection Candy Toy by Tomy.JPG|Mario Party Collection Candy Toy with Daisy Daisy has received a few Mario Kart figures over the years. Daisy was featured in a set of Mario Kart DS pullback figures alongside seven other characters. A few different Daisy figures were released for Mario Kart Wii, with Daisy even appearing in a set of Gacha figures (no pictures of it yet). Boss Coffee released a set of Mario Kart Wii figures, which included two figures of Daisy. A Baby Daisy keychain was released, which depicted Baby Daisy on a bike from Mario Kart Wii. MKDSfigures.jpg|Mario Kart DS figure 51HIJAW2KvL.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure MKWMarioKartset.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure set including Daisy MKWJapaneseDaisyfigure.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure released by Boss Coffee Daisybikefigure.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure released by Boss Coffee Baby Daisy keychain.jpg|Baby Daisy keychain The company Furuta has released many different buildable figurines of Mario characters. The figurines are obtained from chocolate eggs, which must be eaten in order to reveal the figurine inside. Only one Daisy figurine has been released so far, and it was featured in the second set of Furuta Mario figurines. This same Daisy figurine was later re-released in a different set which featured a mix of figurines from Furuta's first two sets of Mario figurines. 300px-Princess Daisy Nintendo Furuta.jpg|Furuta's Daisy figurine alongside a Fire Flower figurine. 561302835573.jpg|Daisy with Super Mario figures FRT_SUPER_MARIO_CHOCO_2.jpg|Super Mario Chocolate Eggs with Daisy Figure Front.jpg|Super Mario Candy and Toy Front Cover A Daisy keychain was released at some point during the 2000's. Daisy was featured alongside Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Bowser. MarioKeychains.JPG|Daisy keychain The company Popco released several different mini figurines of Mario characters. In 2009, Daisy was featured in the second series of Popco's Mario figurines. Surprisingly, Daisy was released before Peach, who wasn't released until the third series. This specific Daisy figurine has been re-released several times. The figurine was originally released in a red blister packaging with Mario on it. Alongside the other Series 2 figurines, Daisy was also released in a green blister packaging with Luigi instead of Mario, and Daisy was also listed as a "Rare" figure here. Daisy and Shy Guy have been released together in a two-pack, which was later re-released again with the Luigi packaging. The Daisy figure has also been released in a three-pack with Mario (the one from Series 1) and Luigi (from Series 2) only in the red packaging. Finally, Daisy was released in a six-pack alongside the other Series 2 characters: Mario (standing still pose), Luigi (jumping pose), Koopa, Shy Guy, and Lakitu. PopcoMarioSeries2.jpg|Popco/Goldie Series 2 figurines DaisyShyGuytin.jpg|Popco and Goldie's official Daisy figure with Shy Guy princess-daisy-minifigures.jpg|Princess Daisy mini figure (standing alone) In 2013, K'NEX released a Daisy figure. Daisy was initially only available in the Super Mario Series 2 blind bags. She was the rarest figure in the set and was limited to at least 2 figures per box. Daisy was later released as a repeat figure in the Series 6 blind bags, again as one of the rarer figures. The K'NEX Daisy is not available in any Mario K'NEX building sets, and can only be obtained in blind bags. $ 57.jpg|K'NEX Daisy figure Mario K'nex Series 2.png Mario K'nex Series 6.png In 2016, the Daisy amiibo was released. It was released in October in Japan, and in November outside of Japan. The Daisy amiibo was released alongside Mario Party: Star Rush in North America. Daisy amiibo.png|Nintendo's official Daisy amiibo Baby Daisy was featured in a set of Mario figurines. Baby Daisy figure.jpg On the 1st of November, Smash Direct confirmed that Daisy's official amiibo for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is set to be released sometime in 2019. It is, of course, modeled after Daisy's official artwork for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's official artwork for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Amiibo_Daisy_SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in a box. 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg Clothing and Costumes Daisy appears on several different official Mario Kart 8 shirts as well as pajama pants. Mario-kart-8-the-racers-t-shirt.jpg 072MarioKart8ColorfulRacerSilhouettesBlack.jpg|MK8 Colorful Racer Silhouettes shirt MK8 The Racers shirt.png MK8 character shirt.jpg MK8 pajama pants.png|MK8 pajama pants Daisy has also appeared on other shirts. Peach Daisy Team Pretty.png Peach Daisy Birdo Girl Power.png Daisy was also featured in a five-pack of Mario character socks for women. Mario Socks.jpg|Mario character socks Costumes and Fabrics The company Simplicity has released patterns for creating costumes of Peach and Daisy. Instructions and dress patterns are included. They are available in two different sizes. This is currently the closest there is to an official Princess Daisy costume. Simplicitypeachdaisycostumes.jpg|Peach & Daisy costumes by Simplicity Jo-Ann Fabrics has released several fabric designs based on various Nintendo characters and franchises. Daisy is featured on four of the Mario fabric designs. One of the designs features several Mario characters, and Daisy can be seen beside Peach. Another design features the heads of some Mario characters, which includes Daisy. The pink fabric features Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Rosalina, and a pink Yoshi. The Mario Kart 8 fabric features Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toad. MarioCharacterFabric.jpg|Mario Character Group fabric CharacterHeadFabric.jpg|Mario Character Heads fabric PrincessPackedFabric.jpg|Mario girls fabric MK8Fabric.jpg|Mario Kart 8 fabric Board games Daisy has appeared in some Mario-themed board games, and even has her board game alongside Peach. There is a Super Mario Land board game. Daisy appears on the box for the board game, but artwork for Peach appears on the board game itself. Game board 3.jpg Game board 2.jpg Game board 1.jpg Mario-Board-Game-3.jpg Mario-Board-Game-2.jpg Mario-board-game.jpg Daisy is featured in the Super Mario Chess game. Alongside Peach, Daisy is a Bishop piece on Mario's team. 1983241_.jpg.size-285_maxheight-285_square-true.jpg $_57_(1).jpg|Daisy figurine from the Super Mario Chess WP 20170114 024.jpg WP 20170114 023.jpg In 2017, USAopoly released a game called Super Mario Level-Up! Daisy appears on the box for the game and is also one of the 13 playable game pieces available. Super Mario Level-Up!.jpg Also in 2017, USAopoly released Super Mario Checkers Princess Power Edition, a checkers game with Peach & Daisy. It is exclusive to Toys 'R' Us. PrincessPowerCheckers.png PrincessPowerCheckers2.png Daisy also makes appearances on a few Mario board games released only in Japan. Trading Cards Cards of Daisy and Baby Daisy have been released in a set of Mario Kart Wii trading cards. Daisy amiibo cards were released alongside Mario Sports Superstars. Amiibo 016.png|Daisy Soccer amiibo card Amiibo 017.png|Daisy Baseball amiibo card Amiibo 018.png|Daisy Tennis amiibo card Amiibo 019.png|Daisy Golf amiibo card Daisyamiibocard.jpg|Daisy Horse Racing amiibo card Posters Several Mario posters have been released over the years. Daisy has been featured on a few different posters. MarioPoster1.jpg MarioPoster2.jpg MarioPoster2D.jpg Accessories Daisy and Peach have appeared together on some Nintendo DS and 3DS accessories. S-l1600.jpg|Peach & Daisy 3DS Accessories PeachDaisyDSCase.jpg|Peach & Daisy DS Case Hover Cover has made cover designs for the Nintendo Switch. One of the many designs they created is a Peach and Daisy Switch cover. PEACHDAISY_front_1024x1024.jpg PEACHDAISY_back_1024x1024.jpg The company Moschino released some Mario products. Daisy appears alongside Peach and Rosalina on a pouch bag. SuperMoschino.jpg|Super Moschino Pouch Bag Daisy appears on several Mario backpacks along with other Mario characters. MarioBackpack.jpg|Mario backpack 814tsFfhCmL._AC_UL320_SR240,320_.jpg|Mario backpack and lunchbox with Daisy on the lunchbox Mario_Squares_GLB_Backpack_POP.jpg|Mario Squares Backpack with Daisy super-mario-backpack-nintendo-multi-color-07456734-2405-800x640_0.jpg|Super Mario 3D Characters Backpack with Princess Daisy Super Mario Backpack.jpg|Super Mario Backpack 5 with Daisy A limited offer from Nintendo UK allowed anyone who ordered Mario Sports Superstars to receive a bag which used the artwork used for the game's box art. C4KRyOeXUAMrO5L.jpg|Mario Sports Superstars bag Books Daisy has been featured in the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros released for the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Bros., which was released in Japan. The encyclopedia covers every mainstream Mario platform released at the time, including the first two Super Mario Land games. Various characters and enemies who have appeared throughout the Super Mario platformers have short bios about them. Daisy's bio translates to: "Very young princess of Sarasaland. There she was kidnapped by a villain called Tatanga." EncylopediaSMBCover.jpg Tumblr nx5s9cLuXh1s3uawvo9 r1 1280.jpg Daisy is featured on a page in the "With Luigi 30th Anniversary" book. Various Mario characters appear in the book, including Daisy. Luigi30AnniversaryBook.jpg|Daisy and several other Mario characters on a page of the "With Luigi 30th Anniversary" book. Daisy and Peach's artwork from [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] is featured on one of the pages in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2017. IMG 0566.jpg IMG 0564.jpg Daisy appears on the cover for several Mario game guides $_57 mp3.JPG|The Mario Party 3 strategy guide JP.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Mario-Party-4-Nintendo-Gamecube-Strategy-Guide-Players.jpg|The Mario Party 4 strategy guide 5100EYVCHVL large.jpeg|The Japanese Mario Party 6 strategy guide $_57 mp7.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 7 strategy guide Prima_Guide-MP9.JPG|The Mario Party 9 strategy guide Other A set of Super Mario-themed Hot Wheels set released at Walmart stores across the United States in 2016. While there is no Daisy-themed Hot Wheels car, Daisy appears on the packaging for the Mario Hot Wheels car. An official Heat Changing Mug based on the Game Boy exclusive to ThinkGeek's website. It depicts the scene from Super Mario Land where Mario rescues Daisy. It normally shows a blank screen, but adding liquid to the mug will show the scene from the Super Mario Land game. Game Boy Mug.png Daisy is also on another mug featuring the Super Mario characters. In 2017, the company Scribe released several notebooks featuring Mario characters. One notebook features Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina. It is available in Mexico. PeachDaisyRosalina Notebook.png|Notebook featuring Daisy In 2016, Mattel released the Super Mario edition of Uno. Princess Daisy appears in the game in the number 6 card. Princess Daisy appears on several Super Mario calendars. Unofficial Merchandise/Bootlegs The Super Mario series in general is a common target by bootleggers and counterfeiters. Bootlegs are generally not considered fan-made items, as bootlegs are usually made to try and rip people off and not buy the original products. Daisy herself is a frequent Mario character used for bootlegged Mario merchandise. The most common Daisy bootlegs are Daisy plushies and poor looking figures, most of which are just recolors of a Peach figure. A set of weird-looking Mario figures features Daisy, where she is just a recolor of the unofficial Peach figure also seen here. There are also various other characters in this "set" of figures that are not seen in the image below. A few bootleg plushies of Daisy exist. One certain Daisy plush has a similar design to the Mario Party 5 Peach plush, and the plush has a derpy-looking face. This bootleg Daisy plush is commonly sold alongside bootleg Peach (based on the official MP5 plush) and Bootleg Rosalina plushies. Bootlegs of the Sanei Daisy plush also exist. It is of a lower quality of the official Sanei plush, and usually has a New Super Mario Bros. U tag. HTB1e5WAHpXXXXalXXXXq6xXFXXXk.jpg bootleg daisy plush.jpg|A bootleg Daisy plush next to a bootleg Peach plush BootlegDaisyPlushies.jpg|Bootleg Daisy plushies in different sizes BootlegDaisyPlush.jpg|Bootleg Daisy plush with a NSMBU tag Unofficial figures based off the ''Mario Party Collection set of figures exist. They look very similar to the official figures, but the sculpts have minor differences and a terrible paint job. In Daisy's case, the bottom of her dress is poorly painted compared to the official figure. The eyes, eyebrows, and mouth are usually poorly painted. Unofficial Daisy figure.png|Unofficial version of the Mario Party Collection Daisy figure Fan-made Items Like bootlegs, fan-made items are not official, but they are instead made by fans, unlike bootleggers. For Iphone things decorated with Daisy's theme For various Daisy themed T-shirts. Category:Outside Reference Category:Merchandises Category:Amiibo Category:Baby Daisy Category:Super Smash Bros.